PARTING OF WAYS
by dnie
Summary: Gin knew, after tomorrow, when Aizen's plan started, he could never be with Rangiku again, ever. Tonight was the last night to make it up to her, for all the lonely years that were coming..


Hi! This is my second ff on the pair, Gin x Rangiku. I love them so much! They are the reason I read Bleach again. I guess many of us know the end for this pair (NOOOOOOOO T_T) Usual disclaimer applies: I don't own Bleach or the song lyric in this ff. The song is 'Thornflower' by Jung Yeop, from the korean drama Bad Guy OST at youtube go to( /watch?v=cTCp3HiIy_o) . Enjoy!

PARTING OF WAYS

When I see myself within your gaze

I want to tell you I love you

When your hand skims past me lightly

I want to embrace you in my arms

Rangiku was a gorgeous lady. In the mirror, she was very slim and quite tall for a lady (well, Isane was the tallest but then she's too much!) She had a lot of people telling her that and her dress code didn't let her down either. She was proud of her voluptuous bosoms and reveled at the way men (and women) looked at her with admiration and jealousy. She also enjoyed the sighs of exasperation from her adorable taichou concerning her hakama. However she didn't like to see herself in the mirror that much, not as much as what people expected her to do. Why? Because every single thing about herself reminded her of him. HIM. Rangiku sighed. She actually missed him. She hadn't seen him since she ambushed Kira at the 3rd Quarters, forcing him to join her drinking party. Gin was there too; smiling and pretending he didn't hear the raucous they made. Remembering that actually pissed her off so she decided that night too, she would spend it like any other night-drinking.

Because my thorn that grows day by day hurts you

I try my best to hide my tears but

They're exposed when I stand in front of you

To be honest, Gin didn't like people. He hated the fact that he had to be nice to people and entertain them or sink down to their level. Every day he had to meet them and pretended to enjoy chatting with them when all he saw was their stupidity and boredom. However, he enjoyed his walk around Seireitei. Every day, without fail, he'd walk around, aimlessly, people say. Not the slightest truth at all. He actually rather enjoy Nature. Somehow Nature soothed him. Nature didn't talk to you. Nature could be benevolent and could be cruel too. That duality in Nature is refreshing. Nature is also predictable and unpredictable.

He arrived at the 3rd Quarters. It was nearly dawn and he saw his favourite persimmon trees, growing around the area. He was pleased to see them blossoming. Soon they would bear fruit. '**_But Kira hated them._' **He thought**. **

**'_Yet, fortunately Rangiku loved them. Rangiku-' _**_His thought stopped._

Even though I painfully push you away

You're always at the same place in my heart

I guess my never-ending love

Would not let me send you away

Tonight Rangiku still drank and became drunk with his friends, Hisagi and Iba. Her taichou, the little brat, had gone to sleep earlier _'-__**or is he rendezvousing with Momo-that sneaky-'**_Her thoughts stopped as if being entranced. She just saw something silvery, very fast, like a flash. She tried to refocus. The eatery only had the host cleaning the dishes. Hisagi and Iba's sleepyheads were on the table. For a moment she thought she saw _**HIM**_. The man she had always waited, night after night, to join her. She waited, and waited, adding to her drinks, thus she became drunk. Even Hisagi and Iba couldn't hold a cup to her. She stood up and walked out. Her steps unsteady she looked around the area. Nothing. Only the full moon was there. That silvery light. Maybe that was what captured her sight.

"**The thief left it behind:**

**The moon**

**At my window"**

Rangiku read out loud the haiku made famous by Ryokan. A sense of melancholic swept through her. _**"Oh moon, how I long for you. Tell him, I am here..!"**_ She uttered. Seeing that the moon didn't respond, she went back inside and put her head on the table, closing her eyes.

Because your scent still lingers in me

I cannot forget you yet

I can still feel your tears

I guess I'm still hurt that much

He found her, as always, drunk at her favourite eatery. The scoundrels were there with her but it seemed like they were all asleep. He hid behind the kitchen when he saw Rangiku got up. She was so beautiful. Her burned golden hair shone under the moon. Her slender figure swayed gracefully as she walked. And when she mumbled something, he could only get 'the moon'. How very much like her. That was the one side she didn't show anybody. Her, tinged in sadness. It was a sight he once too often had witnessed. He saw her mumbled something again, this time much louder. He was quiet after that. When he saw Rangiku walked back into the eatery and fell asleep on the table, he came to her, motioned to the host to indicate he's taking her, lifted her to his back and walked away. He carried her back to the 10th quarters. That was how he always ended his walks around Seireitei. He would walk at night, and when it was almost morning, he would pick up the drunken Rangiku home. He was worried if he didn't pick her up, she would be sleeping at the eatery. It was cold and might affect her health. So it became his routine to pick her up, so much so that the host didn't say anything because it was all too familiar a sight. Of course the host promised him he would not breathe a word to anyone.

I always wander about your place

Because my thorn hurts you

I try my best to hide my tears but

They're exposed when I stand in front of you

Rangiku dreamt of the first time she saw him. They were both very small children. She was dying because she was so hungry. And then he came along, offering her some persimmons. That was the most delicious food she ever ate in her life. She remembered Gin telling her not to eat too fast cuz he had a lot more with him. She remembered him lifting him and carrying her on his back like it was nothing. His back was small and thin, but it was so strong, warm and kind. She never ever felt anything like that again ever.

Later, as they grew up, they grew apart. Rangiku noticed how much quieter he became. He didn't speak to her as much. Whatever that she asked him, he just shrugged it off. Even when he was chosen to become a taichou, he didn't tell her. She had to hear it from Momo. And as she was assigned to the 10th squad, and him 3rd squad, the ravine grew wider. Occasionally they met and chat, but nothing like what they used to have. Nothing indicative of the childhood they shared or the understanding they built.

Even though I painfully push you away

You're always at the same place in my heart

I guess my never-ending love

Would not let me send you away

He arrived at the 10th squad. It was easy to pass through the gate, nobody noticed him. He opened the office door. There was the sofa in Hitsugaya's office; she always slept there whenever she was drunk. She loved to piss off that brat early in the morning. It's her way of connecting to people, by annoying them. But no one hated her for that. The 10th squad loved her to bits. Hitsugaya too. _**'Me too'**_**,** he said to himself.

He put her slowly on the sofa**, '**_**Damn she smelled nice'**_ he thought. The smell of sake aside, she smelled like the morning dew. He tried to resist touching her strands of hair but he succumbed. Her tendrils that framed her face were soft and lovely. Her even breathing was intoxicating. She was truly a sight to behold. Usually he spent his mornings in here, watching her sleep. And right before dawn, before she woke up, or before anyone entered the room, he would return to his quarters. _**'What time is it now?'**_ he asked himself. He looked at the clock on the wall_. __**'1/2 an hour before 5'**_ he told himself. _**FIVE**_. That number shocked him to his core. This morning, Aizen's plan would be put in action. And he might not see Rangiku ever again. He became restless. His heart beat faster. He looked at Rangiku and the wall, intermittently. He put out his hand to wake her-he needed to tell her something but his hand stopped before reaching her. His face, covered in anguish, turned around.

I wanted to forget it all

By fooling myself that you were something of the past

I can do everything for your sake

But I cannot let you go

He jumped next to her at the sofa, very lightly and lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently. His face was at the back of her hair. He kissed her lovely locks and said, almost whispering,

"_**Rangiku, after today, I cannot pick you up again at the eatery whenever you are drunk. You must return by yourself. Although when I could not come to get you, I told Kira to come for you, but after today, he might not be so willing,"**_With that, he burrowed his face deeper into her back and tighten his grip.

"_**You must take care; we will not be on the same side after this. Hitsugaya will be in danger, so don't follow him too much. Don't meddle in other's affair and be well. Maybe you don't know this, but it breaks my heart if anything happens to you"**_

I miss you, I miss you so much

I love you, who I cannot have

"_**No matter what, we still have the moon**__" _And with that, he kissed the nape of her shoulders and neck, embraced her tightly, as if to absorb all of her in.

Rangiku woke up and noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know why, but she was crying so hard, the hardest in her life that she ever cried. She was in the 10th squad office alone. She didn't remember how she got there, sleeping on the sofa as always. Sometimes Kira was the one who picked her up but then Kira would leave a note on the coffee table. The window was opened, and the full moon was there, shining brightly. She looked at the moon, gave in to her emotions and cried again.

Even though I painfully push you away

You're always at the same place in my heart

I guess my never-ending love

Would not let me send you away

**That's it guys. Reviews are welcomed**


End file.
